Just one life
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Antes "CLÍNICA MAYO". Tantos años y lo que se creía marchito revive y lo que era invisible se empieza a opacar...
1. ¿Crees en el destino?

Chan chan chan chaaaaaan!

Ando editando el fanfic porque fue escrito hace taaaanto, en aquella época cuando mi ortografía dejaba mucho que desear y pues me sangraron los ojos al leerlo D:

Anyways... para los nuevos lectores, esta fue una idea de una tarde de aburrimiento y un desvelo en un hospital hace ya muchos años, estaba dedicada a algunas personas que ahora les deseo que coman tierra!... ahora se la dedico a mis queridos lectores que me hacen el honor de leer mis desvarios :3, y le pondré título a los capis para darle un poco más de sazón :D

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo de imaginar que hasta ahorita los ando editando, no quiero ni saber hasta cuando saldrían los recopilatorios xD... e_e

* * *

Capitulo 1 "¿Crees en el destino? pues eso no tiene nada que ver con esto"

Orihime POV

"Han pasado doce años desde que Kurosaki-kun y los demás lucharon en hueco mundo, fue uno de los momentos más angustiantes en mi vida puesto que las peleas vividas fueron difíciles, pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora tengo 28 años y resido en Estados Unidos específicamente en Rochester Minnesota, ¿por qué estoy aquí?, después de que salí de la preparatoria me fui a la escuela de medicina en Tokio donde por mis calificaciones pude entrar en un programa de becas para hacer mi residencia en la muy conocida Clínica Mayo de especialidades, pude especializarme en dos áreas: cardiología y obstetricia además también me dieron una plaza como médico aquí mismo.

Después de la batalla que marcó las vidas de todos, no me atreví a decirle nada a Kurosaki-kun, ¿por qué?, bueno a él le ofrecieron el puesto de capitán y no me atreví a quedarme y escuchar su respuesta, yo creo que fue un sí y tal vez mis sentimientos no serían tomados en cuenta, creo que soy muy egoísta ya que solo pensé en lo que yo sentí y a veces me arrepiento de haberme ido, le dieron dos años para pensarlo ya que querían que tuviera muy claros sus objetivos, después de la graduación, no supe nada de nadie, me aleje de todos, hubo un tiempo en el que me escribía con Tatsuki-chan pero con el tiempo nuestras cartas y e-mails se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta el punto de ya no escribirnos, de Kuchiki-san, Abrai-kun, Ishida-kun y de Sado-kun no he sabido nada de ellos desde hace más o menos ocho años, me gustaría contactarlos pero ¿qué les diría? O más bien ¿cómo explicaría el por qué me fui?, y ni siquiera se al menos a que se dedican o donde viven ahora, tampoco supe si Kurosaki-kun acepto el puesto, no tuve el valor para quedarme a ver su partida."

Fin de POV

* * *

- Buenos días Doctora Inoue- dijo una enfermera al ver ingresar a Orihime a su consultorio en la clínica, llevaba un vestido rojo con estampados florales muy a su estilo y encima una impecable bata blanca que hacia distinción de su cargo, la enfermera era de complexión delgada cabello castaño y ojos café claro

- Buenos días James, ¿que tenemos para hoy?- pregunto la pelinaranja a su enfermera asistente, tuvo que tomar incontables cursos de inglés para dominar el idioma además de olvidar los sufijos honoríficos que acostumbraba usar.

- Tiene programado para hoy un parto además de una consulta para una revisión, ¿recuerda a un niño llamado Joseph?- pregunto Allison, estaba muy orgullosa de que Orihime fuera su médico predilecto para asistir ya que siempre aprendía algo de ella sobre conocimientos médicos, trato personal o incluso de alguna que otra curiosidad, resulto ser un estuche de monerías entre todo el personal de la clínica.

- Oh, sí, un niño muy tierno ¿qué sucede con el?- pregunto algo angustiada Orihime,

- En su clase de educación física sufrió un desmayo debido a una hipoxia- respondió la enfermera.

- Avísame en cuanto llegue por favor- pidió Orihime revisando el historial médico de la paciente que estaba a punto de dar a luz, posteriormente se fue a preparar para el alumbramiento, ya cuando había terminado el lavado de manos, Allison fue a avisarle que surgió algo.

- Doctora Inoue, me acaban de decir que a medio día va a haber una junta a medio día y no sé de qué se tratara, mucha suerte con la paciente Doctora- informo la enfermera.

- Gracias, creo que la necesitare ya que la paciente tiene un aneurisma y puede que suceda lo peor, tratare de que nada le pase a ambos; prepárate, me vas a asistir- dijo Orihime sonriendo.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto la enfermera

- Si, apresúrate por favor James, que sus contracciones son mas seguidas- dijo la pelinaranja.

- Esta bien, ahora mismo la alcanzo- respondió Allison feliz por ser tomada en cuenta.

Orihime estaba cuidando los signos que presentaba la paciente, puesto que en esos momentos estaba muy susceptible a morir además de que el bebé estaba tardando en salir.

- Puje Mary, ya falta muy poco para que si hija salga, James su presión por favor- decía Orihime esperando a la bebé, pero solo salía líquido amniótico

- 80/120, esta normal, momento... está subiendo lentamente- dijo la enfermera quien revisaba los signos vitales y sostenía la mano de Mary quien era la embarazada.

- No nos deje Mary, esta niña necesita quien la proteja y quien la cuide, por favor no la abandone- decía Orihime mientras veía el pequeño cráneo de la bebé salir por el canal de parto.

- Doctora, siento que me desmayo- decía Mary quien trataba de mantenerse consiente y sostenía la mano de Allison cada vez con menos fuerza.

- ¿Qué hacemos doctora? la perdemos- dijo la enfermera angustiada, era la primera vez que Orihime le pedía que la asistiera y no quería tener un mal recuerdo acerca de esa ocasión.

- Estoy pensando- decía Orihime buscando la forma de evitar una desgracia, no podría intervenirla si el aneurisma reventaba y se prometió a si misma salvar cuántas vidas pudiera, "_imposible que use mis poderes, hace años que no lo hago, ¿qué puedo hacer?, no quiero que esta niña se quede sola, solo me queda mantenerla consiente_" pensó- Mary, hábleme de lo que hacía en sus primeros meses de embarazo- dijo de repente, era la única forma de que podría ayudarla.

- Doctora no creo que eso...- trato de decir Allison.

- Claro que ayudará- dijo la pelinaranja muy segura.

- Yo solía cantarle a mi vientre- dijo cada vez menos consiente la paciente.

- Cante y no se detenga por nada- respondió Orihime, la cabeza de la bebé ya estaba fuera, Mary empezó a cantar una melodía suave que poco a poco se hacía más lenta debido a la falta de fuerza de ella, más o menos quince minutos después Mary estaba casi al borde del desmayo debido a la presión alta y la bebé casi estaba afuera.

- Doctora, creo que...- iba a decir la enfermera cuando escucho un llanto, Orihime había solucionado el problema rasgando un poco para que al bebé saliera con facilidad.

- Límpiala, yo revisare a Mary- ordenó la pelinaranja.

- Entendido- dijo Allison quien sostenía ahora a la bebe para limpiarla y después dársela a su madre.

- Doctora, gracias por no dejarme ir- articulo Mary cansada, su presión se recuperaba muy despacio, necesitaba ser operada inmediatamente.

- No me lo agradezca, su hija le agradecerá después por no dejarla sola, aquí esta- dijo Orihime quien recibía a la niña de brazos de Allison.

- No lo creo, otro doctor me hubiera dejado ir pero usted trató de mantenerme consiente para que en un futuro vea sonreír a esta niña que es tan hermosa- decía Mary quien ahora sostenía a su bebe en brazos.

- Ese es mi trabajo señora, me tengo que llevar a su hija, pero ya regresara después con usted, dile adiós a tu mami- respondió Orihime sosteniendo de nuevo a la niña en brazos para llevarla a revisión seguida por Allison.

- Doctora, la señora tiene razón, cualquier otro la hubiera dejado ir- dijo la enfermera

- Puede ser, pero estoy aquí para salvar vidas, James, trata de no caer en la desesperación en momentos como este puede que con solo hacer un movimiento en falso todo salga mal- dijo la pelinaranja

- Lo tendré en mente, gracias por dejarme asistirla, aprendí mucho- respondió Allison

- No es nada, me alegro que te sirviera ¿qué hora es?- pregunto Orihime

- Once cuarenta y cinco- respondió la enfermera

- Cambiémonos, hazle una tomografía, la sangre ocasionó que la paciente se sintiera cansada además de que estuviera al borde del desmayo y pide una mesa para cirugía, lo haría yo pero después tengo la junta- dijo Orihime retirándose los guantes

- Está bien, quiero preguntarle algo personal doctora- dijo Allison

- ¿Qué sucede?- respondió la pelinaranja

- Tengo entendido que usted es de Japón, ¿alguna vez ha regresado?- pregunto directamente Allison

- No, la verdad no, no he regresado porque no soy muy unida a mis familiares, perdí contacto con mis amigos y no tengo padres, mi hermano que me cuidaba, murió cuando yo era niña, no me queda nadie, por eso me empeño en no dejar morir a nadie para que todos los niños tengan amor de sus seres queridos- respondió sinceramente Orihime

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención- respondio Allison

- No te preocupes, aun así tengo que seguir adelante para proteger a los que lo necesitan- dijo con una sonrisa radiante Orihime, Allison le agradeció de nuevo y se retiró ya que la junta era solo para doctores, caminaba rumbo al elevador cuando de repente escucho que le hablaron

- Buenos días Doctora Inoue- dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro ojos grises vestido con una bata blanca al igual que Orihime, su nombre era Erick Caine

- Buenos días Doctor Caine, ¿cómo ha estado?- pregunto educadamente Orihime, sabía que ese doctor la pretendía pero ella no estaba muy interesada en él aunque fuera muy codiciado entre las enfermeras

- Muy bien, gracias, ¿ya sabe la buena nueva?- dijo pícaramente el doctor

- No, ¿es algo malo?- volvió a preguntar Orihime

- Es algo bueno para cualquiera, van a decidir al jefe de cirujanos y al jefe de enfermeras- respondió el Doctor Caine

- Que bueno mucha suerte doctor- dijo Orihime alegre por la noticia

- Igualmente, si alguno de los dos sale elegido, salgamos a celebrar ¿qué dice?- pregunto el Doctor Caine

- Creo que por primera vez aceptaré su invitación- dijo Orihime, le dieron ganas de salir a divertirse, no lo había hecho desde que había llegado a ese país

- Me alegro que aceptara, ¿le parece bien saliendo de consultas?, como a eso de las siete- dijo el Doctor consultando unos folders que tenía en la mano los cuales contenían su horario

- Esta bien, pero solo si alguno sale electo- dijo Orihime sonriendo

- Eso baja la moral Doctora- respondió el Doctor, durante la conversación ambos habían llegado a la sala de juntas, tomaron sus respectivos asientos de acuerdo a su especia liad, el Doctor Caine era nefrólogo así es que se sentó alejado unos lugares de ella

- Buenos días, emm, perdón tardes ya es medio día con un minuto- dijo el director de la clínica haciendo reír levemente todos los galenos presentes

- Quiero comunicarles en primera que el puesto de jefe de cirujanos será otorgado al doctor Elliot Stabler y el de jefe de enfermeros a la doctora Orihime Inoue, claro si no aceptan no hay problema, el consejo decidió darles el puesto debido a su responsabilidad y a su desempeño- dijo el director que se llamaba Mac Taylor

- Yo lo pensare, es mucha responsabilidad- dijo el doctor Stabler

- Igual, yo no estoy muy segura en estos momentos- respondió Orihime muy contenta de que su esfuerzo fuera reconocido

- Tómense el tiempo necesario, también les tengo otra buena noticia, acabo de contratar a dos Doctores excelentes en su área, como muchos aquí presentes vienen de otro país, adelante doctora- llamo el director a una doctora que se encontraba en el pasillo

- Muy buenas tardes a todos me llamo Teresa Burns, soy oncóloga vengo de Escocia, espero que nos llevemos bien y también poder trabajar a gusto- respondió la doctora, quien tenía el cabello rojo y ojos verdes

Todos los que se encontraban en esa sala le dijeron buenos días al unísono

- Adelante doctor- volvió a decir el director a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo

- Buenas tardes me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, soy neurólogo y tanatologo, vengo de Japón, mucho gusto- dijo Ichigo serio mirando a todos alrededor llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Orihime ahí mismo, nunca pensó volver a verla y llevaba años preguntándose donde se había metido, noto que había cambiado, seguía llevando el cabello largo con sus dos pasadores de siempre pero ahora era una mujer bien hecha y derecha

- Kurosaki-kun- susurro Orihime impresionada por verlo ahí, con su cabello anaranjado, su rostro se veía más masculino y era un poco más alto, ese día seria inolvidable, sobre todo por el hecho que tal vez debería explicarle el por qué se fue, pero se sorprendió por ya casi no se sentía como el primer día que lo vio.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el cap, pronto editaré los otros y subiré quizá uno nuevo :D!

Cardiologia: Es la especialidad medica que se encarga de el corazón y los pulmones

Obstetricia: Es la rama de la medicina que se encarga del embarazo, del parto y del periodo posterior a este

Nefrologo, nefrologia: Es la especialidad que se encarga de el estudio de las funciones renales

Oncologa, oncología: es la especialidad que estudia los tumores de cancer asi como de sus compicaciones

Neurologo, neurología: se encarga de los transtornos del sistema nervioso, especificamente como la prevención, el diagnostico tratamiento y rehabilitación de las enfermedades que afectan al sistema nervioso central.

Tanatologo, tanatología: Y no, no es el medico que se se especializa en los Tanates ¬¬, se puede decir que es el medico que ayuda a morir a los pacientes, los ayuda en el aspecto psicologico, tambien ayuda a la familia del enfermo terminal y lo ayuda a que no sufra durante su muerte para evitarle el sufrimiento.

Y si use otro termino y desean explicación, haganmelo saber, ¿REVIEWS?

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.

_Edición: 11 de Marzo de 2014_


	2. No te preocupes, oh my friend

Hola a todos!

Aquí reportándome con la edición de este fic :D

Si aparece como actualización es porque se me borraron los otros capis y este en especial se me "perdió", quizá sea un poco distinto al final para quienes lo hayan leído por este motivo pero lo esencial ahí queda.

Bleach ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo no los trolearía tanto con el regreso del anime.

* * *

Capitulo 2 "No te preocupes, oh my friend"

- Buenas tardes me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, soy neurólogo y tanatólogo, vengo de Japón, mucho gusto- dijo Ichigo serio mirando a todos alrededor llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Orihime ahí mismo.

-Kurosaki-kun- susurro Orihime impresionada por verlo...

Tres semanas antes

Ichigo POV.

"Si hubiera aceptado el puesto de capitán, llevaría doce años en el cargo, que bueno que no acepte, prefiero salvar vidas o ayudarlas en el proceso de muerte, por eso me convertí en medico al igual que Tatsuki e Ishida, quien iba a decirlo yo siempre creí que ella sería una gran campeona de Judo, pero prefirió ser médico deportivo e hizo la especialidad en cardiología y a él lo tuve que aguantar toooda la especialidad de neurología, a Chad no lo he visto desde que se fue a México, de vez en cuando me habla para saber cómo están las cosas creo que se dedica al negocio de las ventas gana muy buen dinero creo que ahi los conocen como "sicarios" sea lo que sea le va bien, Rukia se convirtió en teniente de Renji quien se convirtió capitán del quinto escuadrón y de vez en cuando me visitan, por cómo se llevan me sorprende que no estén casados e Inoue... no la he visto desde hace diez años, e Inoue después de que salimos de la preparatoria no supe nada de ella, cuando Tatsuki recibía cartas de ella nos decía que nos mandaba saludos más nunca nos decía a que se dedicaba o que hacía, me gustaría saber que fue de ella... en tres semanas el director del hospital me mandara a estados unidos para ser cirujano allá espero que al menos mi ingles sea entendible"

- ¿Me está escuchando doctor?- pregunto un señor de mediana edad que estaba dentro de un consultorio junto con Ichigo quien llevaba su bata desabrochada dejando ver su camisa blanca que combinaba con unos pantalones negros

- Si, disculpe según su historia clínica no tiene historial familiar de cáncer, enfermedades cardiacas ni neurológicas, tiene buena condición física- dijo el pelinaranja revisando unas hojas que tenía en la mano

- Así es, aunque el dolor es muy intenso, me siento muy fatigado a veces en las mañanas y algunas veces tengo insomnio- respondió el señor

- Sus exámenes de laboratorio salieron limpios, ¿tiene dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo?- pregunto el anotando lo que le decían

- Si, brazos, piernas algunas veces me dan dolores intensos de cabeza y hasta el simple roce de la ropa me duele- dijo el paciente

- ¿Mareos, dolor de cabeza, colitis, alteraciones de animo, rigidez en algunas partes del cuerpo?- pregunto Ichigo

- Si, últimamente son más frecuentes, ¿qué me sucede doctor?- pregunto de vuelta el señor

- Fibromialgia- respondió el pelinaranja

- ¿Qué es eso, es grave?- cuestiono el paciente un poco alarmado

- Es dolor crónico, el tratamiento puede ser farmacológico o puede ir a una terapia psicológica ya que a veces la fibromialgia va muy ligada con el estrés- dijo Ichigo anotando el diagnostico

- ¿Es curable doctor?- pregunto de nuevo

- No, los síntomas no desaparecen por completo pero se pueden reducir si cambia un poco su estilo de vida, tenga esto para una evaluación psicológica, por favor ejercítese regularmente, mantenga su estilo de vida saludable, trate de dormir lo suficiente y apóyese de su familia- le dijo Ichigo extendiéndole un pase

- Muchas gracias doctor, le agradezco sus recomendaciones- dijo el paciente

- Para eso estoy, venga dentro de dos semanas para una revisión- dijo el pelinaranja mientras el señor salia, al abrir la puerta una enfermera ingreso

- Doctor Kurosaki, el jefe lo llama y dice que lo quiere urgentemente en su oficina

- Gracias, voy ahora mismo- respondió Ichigo saliendo del consultorio

- Kurosaki, espero que no nos dejes en vergüenza, ya que vas en representación de este hospital y si cometes un error no permitiré que te den una plaza en algún hospital de todo este planeta- decía el director quien era Uryuu Ishida quien tenía puesta su impecable bata blanca, su rostro se veía mas como el de un hombre maduro pero el cabello seguía llevándolo de la misma forma como cuando era un adolescente, estaba sentado en una silla reclinable de cuero negro y enfrente del un escritorio muy grande con cantidades industriales de hojas para firmar, se convirtió en director por que su padre le dio el puesto después de su retiro, pero se lo dio por sus capacidades no porque el era su hijo

-No molestes, todavía no cometo algún error y ya me lo estas echando en cara- respondió Ichigo restándole importancia a lo que le "recomendaba" Ishida, se encontraba en una silla delante del escritorio

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar Kurosaki, espero que me lo agradezcas ya que no fue muy fácil meterte en el programa de intercambio- le volvió a decir el pelinegro

- Te lo agradezco, pero ¿por qué yo?- pregunto Ichigo, ya le habían mencionado el asunto antes pero ahora se lo confirmaban

- Porque eres uno de los mejores cirujanos que hay en este país y sinceramente no encontré a alguien mejor- respondió Ishida viendo unas hojas mientras hablaba

- ¿Quién va a ser mi reemplazo como jefe de cirujanos? No me digas que a cualquier cristiano, si lo haces es el fin del hospital ya que algunos no tienen mucha experiencia- pregunto Ichigo algo preocupado por que dejaran a cualquiera en el puesto que era de el

- No soy idiota, Arizawa-san lo será, descuida, ella es capaz de hacer tu trabajo - respondió secamente el de los lentes

- Solo así podrás sentir que me regañas a mí- murmuro Ichigo para molestarlo pero Ishida lo escucho perfectamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kurosaki?- pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería (que todo el día regañaba a la gente) pero prefirió fingir demencia

- Nada, ¿cuándo dijiste que me voy?- pregunto el pelinaranja cambiando a propósito el tema

- En tres semanas espero que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda, te sigue tocando clínica, por favor no le des a nadie tus expedientes, sabré que lo hiciste- dijo Ishida mientras Ichigo se incorporaba de la silla rumbo a los consultorios

- Eso lo hice una vez y fue cuando tu todavía no eras director- le reclamo Ichigo ya casi fuera de la oficina de Ishida

- ¿Que te dijo?- pregunto Tatsuki quien también iba a hacia los consultorios, había cambiado mucho su aspecto usaba su bata distintiva de su cargo pero debajo de ella ahora usaba vestidos de colores obscuros algo entallados y zapatos de tacón, su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta por debajo de las mejillas, si Ichigo no la conociera juraría que era otra mujer por su aspecto.

- Que vas a ser jefa de cirujanos- respondio el con una sonrisa

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, creí que solo te estaba regañando por algo que todavía no haces- dijo ella con una mano en el menton

- También lo hizo, dejaría de ser Ishida el dia que no me dé un regaño o llamada de atención, pero alégrate yo sé que tú puedes, eres muy buena- dijo Ichigo animándola, ella no se veía muy emocionada por la noticia

- Eso espero, pero tú eres el mejor y por eso te vas- dijo Tatsuki con un toque nostálgico

- Ishida te cuidara de los pervertidos- respondió Ichigo bromeando con ella

- Dirás que ahora me echara sus sermones sobre el trabajo y el respetar el uniforme en tu lugar, además yo me se cuidar sola, solo espero que te vaya bien, sinceramente voy a extrañar tu cara de idiota- dijo ella respondiendo la "broma"

- Yo voy a extrañar tu amabilidad y tu forma de ser tan dulce, pero no pensemos en eso, vayamos a dar consultas si no queremos que el jefe nos de otro de sus sermones sobre la responsabilidad y puntualidad- dijo Ichigo caminando rumbo a la sala de espera para llamar a los pacientes

- Buenos días Doctor Kurosaki- decian las enfermeras al verlo pasar, era muy admirado por todas no solo porque era buen medico también por que no era nada feo

- Buenas- respondía el simplemente ignorando otros comentarios que ellas le hacían

- Oye Ichigo, ¿y ya les avisaste a tus amigos de la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Tatsuki

- Ya están informados desde que me lo insinuaron, incluso organizaron una fiesta pero no me dan muchas ganas de ir y eso que es en mi apartamento- respondió Ichigo con cara de aburrimiento

- Oh, vamos no me digas que te vas a poner de sentimental y no quieres despedirte de ellos, awww después de tantos años se te sale lo cursi- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa burlona

- No es eso solo que siento raro irme lejos, ¿Quién es el señor Yukimura?- pregunto Ichigo, ambos habían llegado a la sala de espera para proceder a dar consulta

* * *

Las tres semanas pasaron volando, puesto que Ishida puso en varias cirugías a Ichigo y el tiempo se le hizo muy corto, el pelinaranja partía el sábado en la tarde puesto que el lunes siguiente se tenía que presentar en la Clínica Mayo, era Viernes en la noche y varios shinigamis asistieron al apartamento que ahora ocupaba Ichigo para su fiesta de despedida, estaban Rangiku, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, las hermanas de Ichigo y por su puesto Isshin

- ¡Mi niño se va lejos de su familia!- Fue lo que dijo Isshin cuando Ichigo entro por el umbral de la puerta, a pesar de la edad casi no tenía canas es mas no había cambiado mucho.

- ¡Por una vez compórtate serio, date a respetar!- dijo Ichigo quien era asfixiado por un abrazo

- Vamos Ichigo, no seas amargado, disfruta tus últimos momentos con nosotros- dijo Rukia separando a Isshin de su primogénito

- No voy a morirme- respondió el pelinaranja, pero después sonrío por ver a sus amigos y conocidos ahí reunidos para darle la despedida, en seguida empezó la "fiesta", minutos después llego Tatsuki , la reunión era amena, unos tomando, otros conversando y uno que otro comiendo. Más o menos a la una de la mañana empezaron a despedirse de Ichigo

- Cuídate mucho Ishigo, hip, no olvides a losh que hip, te quieren, ¡Una porra para Ichigo!- dijo Rangiku quien se había pasado un poco de copas, abrazo a Ichigo

- Matsumoto será mejor que nos vayamos, Kurosaki, suerte- dijo el pequeño peliblanco

- Gracias Toushi... Capitan Hitsugaya- respondio Ichigo antes de que la regara con Toushiro

- Ichigo, será mejor que no dejes de entrenar por que la próxima vez que te vea te partiré la cara si te haces más débil- le "recomendo" Ikkaku

- Kurosaki, que te vaya bien, sabes que el calvito cumplirá lo que dice- le dijo Yumichika

- Tomare ese consejo- dijo Ichigo no muy seguro de si estar alegre o tener algo de temor

- Kurosaki-san espero que te vaya bien, ojala no te regresen por mal comportamiento o por alguna pelea- le dijo Urahara

- Ichigo recuerda que yo te di tu primera clase de anatomía nunca lo olvides- le dijo Yoruichi muy sonriente

- Ni como hacerlo, cuídense- Respondio el pelinaranja algo avergonzado

- Ichigo yo todavía no me despido- dijo Rukia

- Todavía no nos despedimos- corrigió Renji- te veremos mañana- dijo el saliendo con los demás shinigamis, solo quedaron los más cercanos a Ichigo

- Tampoco nosotras Ichi-nii, iremos- dijo Karin quien ya asistía a la universidad, estudiaba para ser médico deportivo al igual que Tatauki

- Cierto, mañana en la tarde estaremos ahí- completo Yuzu, ella estudiaba para ser educadora

- Kurosaki por supuesto tu jefe te dará la despedida- dijo Ishida no tan severo como acostumbraba a hablar

- Y también tu mejor amiga- dijo Tatsuki

- Hijo mío te aseguro que no habrá fuerza humana que impida que vaya mañana a despedirte- aseguro el pelinegro- vámonos niñas- dijo Isshin

- Hasta mañana- dijeron a coro las gemelas saliendo y quedando ahora solo tres personas

- Y bien, no fue tan emotivo como esperaba- dijo Ichigo no sabiendo de que tema hablar después de cerrar la puerta

- Creí que llorarías- le dijo Tatsuki bromeando con el cómo acostumbraba

- No es para tanto- respondió Ichigo negando con una mano

- Kurosaki, ¿Tienes todo listo?- pregunto Ishida

- Si, desde el lunes, me hubiera gustado ver aquí a gran parte de los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas- dijo el pelinaranja con un suspiro

- Vamos Ichigo no llores, veras por allá a Sado ya que te quedara más cerca para ir a visitarlo- le dijo Tatsuki

- No estoy llorando, también me gustaría saber que fue de Keigo, Mizuiro e Inoue- respondió Ichigo empezando a recoger los vasos y platos desechables dentro de una bolsa negra

- Keigo increíblemente se casó con Honsho, tal vez porque parecía una mujer muy masculina, de Mizuiro no se nada y de Orihime, a última vez que supe de ella fue hace ya más o menos ocho años, me dijo que sus parientes le dijeron que fuera a vivir con ellos a la capital y ahí se metió a la universidad aunque no sé qué carrera escogió, pero me extraña que nunca regresara a visitarnos- dijo Tatsuki ayudando al pelinaranja

- Inoue-san se hizo medico aunque no se en que especialidad- dijo Ishida apagando el estereo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Ishida?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

- Vi su nombre en una lista de un congreso sobre medicina preventiva pero eso ya fue al hace menos cuatro años- respondio el peliazul

- Puede que ella no sea la única Orihime Inoue de este pais- recordó la pelinegra

- Tienes razón por que no la vi durante todo el evento- dijo Ishida

- Como sea, necesito dormir un poco, el jet lag me va a afectar- dijo Ichigo casi corriendo a sus camaradas

- Bueno, Ichigo nos veremos mañana, descansa- dijo Tatsuki saliendo

- Hasta mañana con cuidado, Ishida ¿dónde quedo tu caballerosidad?- dijo el pelinaranja

- Eso iba a hacer, hasta mañana Kurosaki, sera mejor que no te quedes dormido, espera Arizawa-san yo te llevo- le dijo el peliazul saliendo del apartamento quedando solo Ichigo

- Me pregunto si volveré pronto- dijo el pelinaranja apagando la luz

* * *

Al dia siguiente exactamente a las dos cincuenta de la tarde, Ichigo se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto solo con una mochila, sus cosas habían sido enviadas días anteriores a Estados Unidos su avión salía a las cuatro, se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista pero estaba solo, lo que habían prometido ir a despedirlo no habían llegado aun

- "Sera mejor que llegues con mas o menos dos horas de anticipación si no quieres que te agarren las prisas y tampoco lleves nada que te distraiga", y ahí va el menso de Ichigo a hacerle caso a Ishida, genial llevo aquí más de media hora aburriéndome como ostra y para colmo no ha llegado nadie- se dijo a si mismo el pelinaranja frotándose los ojos, pero alcanzo a ver a lo lejos que se acercaba Tatsuki

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí sentado?- pregunto ella cuando llego a su lado

- Exactamente cuarenta y dos minutos gracias a Ishida- dijo Ichigo consultando su reloj

- Apuesto este billete a que va a llegar y decirte que creyó que llegarias tarde- dijo Tatsuki enseñando el papel moneda

- Acepto, pero yo digo que llegara y me dirá que si no olvide algo- respondió el sacando un billete de igual denominación

- ¿Y qué has hecho en este tiempo?- pregunto ella de nuevo

- Leer esta revista una y otra vez- dijo Ichigo

- Que aburrido, pero por eso no debes de hacerle caso a todo lo que te recomiende Ishida- respondió Tatsuki- Te entrego esto antes de que lleguen los demás- dijo extendiendole una bolsa negra que hasta ese momento Ichigo noto

- No tenías por qué- le dijo el abriendo la bolsa llevándose una sorpresa al ver tres fotos enmarcadas, una de ellas era de él, Tatsuki e Ishida con sus batas blancas cuando aún estaban en la universidad estudiando, Ichigo y Tatsuki estaban muy sonrientes poniendo los dedos índice y medio en forma de V mientras que Ishida estaba atrapado en medio de ellos dos con un abrazo y tenía una cara que denotaba que se hizo mucho del rogar para salir en la foto pero aun así se le veía feliz, la segunda imagen tenia retratados a Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ishida Tatsuki, Orihime y el cuándo eran adolescentes posando con sus uniformes de la escuela y en la última estaban en la foto Ishida, Tatsuki e Ichigo cuando recién empezaron a trabajar en el hospital, foto que no tenía más de tres años- ¿Pero por qué me las das? Son tuyas- pregunto

- Yo tengo cientos, te las doy para que nunca te olvides de tus amigos y para que adornes donde sea que vivas allá- dijo Tatsuki

- De verdad muchas gracias- dijo el con una sonrisa, guardo las fotos en la mochila, llevaba más o menos tres minutos después llego Ishida con su seriedad acostumbrada

- Que bueno que ya estas aquí Kurosaki, creí que te retrasarías- dijo el consultando la hora, Ichigo le dio un billete a Tatsuki

- ¡Ja!, lo sabía, voy por algo de beber- dijo la pelinegra dejando a los dos hombres solos

- Kurosaki, toma- dijo el peliazul extendiéndole otra bolsa negra mientras tomaba asiento una silla después de la de Ichigo

- El plástico negro está sustituyendo a las bolsas de regalo- murmuro Ichigo sacando una caja que indicaba que dentro tenía un teléfono celular de última generación- Vaya sí que te luciste- exclamo

- No lo pague yo, lo pago el hospital y es para que te reportes constantemente por que ya te advertí sobre tu comportamiento- respondio Ishida

- Aun así gracias, de verdad echare de menos tus regaños- dijo Ichigo

- Ahora serán a larga distancia Kurosaki- dijo el pelizul, Tatsuki llego con tres latas de refresco, tomo asiento en medio de los dos y les dio una bebida a cada uno, los tres bebieron al mismo tiempo esperando a ver quién más llegaba, cinco minutos después vieron que se acercaban Rukia y Renji que para variar venían discutiendo pero cesaron cuando llegaron enfrente de Ichigo y los otros dos

- Que bueno que te alcanzamos Ichigo- dijo Rukia suspirando aliviada

- Llegaron una hora antes- le respondió el

- ¿Ves?, te dije que tu reloj estaba mal- le dijo Renji tomando asiento junto a Tatsuki

- No, tú me dijiste que yo era una loca obsesionada con el tiempo y que a mi reloj le estaba fallando la batería- le respondio la pelinegra sentándose junto a el pelirrojo- Ichigo de verdad te voy a echar de menos, espero que algún día regreses- dijo ella

- Yo también te extrañare, ya no voy a tener a quien molestar además de Rukia- dijo Renji

- Son unas molestias pero también los extrañare, espero que me inviten a la boda- dijo Ichigo

- ¿Boda? ¿cuál boda?- Preguntaron a coro Renji y Rukia con la cara muy roja

- Cuando Byakuya se entere de que estas embarazada puede que ocurran dos cosas, una que los obligue a casarse o dos que el mandril pierda su cabeza, lamento si arruine la sorpresa- respondió el pelinaranja señalando a la pequeña shinigami

- Es interesante ver que en un shinigami los signos sean los mismos que en un humano- dijo Ishida consultando su reloj

- ¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto muy sorprendida Rukia sin negarlo, el pelirrojo no articulaba palabra alguna

- Kuchiki, no tomaste nada anoche, te la pasaste toda la fiesta sentada por que de seguro estabas mareada además tienes esa cara de felicidad en todo momento- dijo Tatsuki enumerado con los dedos

- No engañas a tres médicos Kuchiki-san, felicidades- dijo Ishida

- Felicidades por comerse la torta entes del recreo- dijeron al unisono Tatsuki e Ichigo

- Pero Renji di algo- dijo el pelinaranja

- Ese niño o niña probablemente no conozca a su padre después de que su tío se entere- respondió el pelirrojo sin expresión alguna en la cara

- ¿Solo vas a decir eso?- pregunto Rukia algo desilusionada

- No, me hace muy feliz saberlo, de todas formas yo pensaba casarme contigo- dijo Renji mirando hacia otro lado pero algo sonrojado

- Vaya, yo creí que ya te estabas quedando Renji- contesto el pelinaranja, ahora era Rukia la que no hablaba

- Cierto Abarai-san, nunca pensé que en verdad pensaras casarte- dijo el peliazul

- Una vez llegue a pensar que eras "raro"- dijo el pelinaranja, que ganas de molestar al prójimo

- Yo no, una vez vi cuando se le salió lo pervertido- completo Ishida, Renji estaba un poco molesto por los comentarios, tenía ganas de golpearlos pero lo mejor era una venganza sutil

- Al menos YO SI encontré al amor de mi vida no como ustedes dos que están cerca de los treinta y según se, eso ya es ser casi un solterón, no tienen novia, se la pasan en el trabajo, son antisociales, ustedes son los que parecen "raros", su única amiga es ella y no se ve muy contenta con ustedes dos, no te ofendas- dijo Renji excusándose con Tatsuki

- Por supuesto que no- respondió la pelinegra muy sonriente tomando un poco de su refresco, estaba muy entretenida escuchando todo lo que el pelirrojo les decía a sus amigos y más que nada viendo la cara que ponían Ishida e Ichigo que era parecida a la de un cachorro regañado

- Renji eso fue cruel- dijo Rukia poniéndole una mano en el hombro- pero continua- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, reacciono cuando Renji se refirió a ella como "el amor de su vida"

- Los dos... de seguro son vírgenes- dijo Renji entrecerrando los ojos, ante este comentario el peliazul se sintió incomodo por que ese no era un tema para tratar en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto

- Claro que no, pero no es de caballeros decir cuando y como fue... ¿Estás bien Arizawa-san?- pregunto Ishida al ver que a Tatsuki le daba un ataque de tos- Kurosaki haz algo- dijo, pero el solo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero reacciono y le dio un golpe leve en la espalda a la pelinegra

- ¿Así o más obvia? Eso era secreto de estado- le dijo Ichigo cuando ella ya se había recuperado

- No es mi culpa, además yo solo me estaba ahogando tu eres el que nos delataste... que idiota- replico Tatsuki palmeándose la frente

- A ver ustedes dos ¿qué paso, como, donde?- pregunto Rukia quien también solo observaba la pequeña discusión pero decidió intervenir para saber la noticia completa

- Nada- respondieron a coro Ichigo y Tatsuki

- ¿Nada?, lo sabía Ichigo no puede- dijo Renji para sacarles la "sopa"

- Claro que puedo y si, sí paso algo, una fiesta de la universidad, mucho alcohol en mi organismo y en el de ella ¿contentos?- respondió el pelinaranja algo irritado señalando a la pelinegra

- Esa fue mucha información, no volveré a verlos de la misma manera- dijo Ishida negando con la cabeza

- Pero querían saber, ¿no?- dijo Tatsuki algo apenada, los otros tres presentes solo asintieron secamente- Que este tema no se vuelva a tocar otra vez o me aseguro que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día de nuevo- amenazo con un puño al aire y todos quedaron en silencio, Ichigo estaba con la cabeza gacha, Ishida estaba volteando hacia otro lado para no mirar a los demás Tatsuki leía la revista que llevaba el pelinaranja, Renji y Rukia tampoco hablaban solo estaban ahí sentados aunque se les veía muy felices

Faltando quince minutos antes de que el avión de Ichigo llego su padre acompañado de sus hermanas

- Ichi-nii, creí que ya casi no te alcanzábamos- dijo Karin quien miro a todos con extrañeza por sus expresiones

- Hijo mío te he traído unos libros que en un futuro cercano te pueden ser utiles- dijo Isshin extendiéndole dos libros, uno más grueso que el otro, el primero decía en su portada " Ingles para idiotas", al ver el título de este libro Ichigo sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear a su padre, pero se contuvo al ver el segundo título que era "Anatomía y fisiología del cerebro humano"

- Gracias viejo, voy a extrañar tus incoherencias- dijo el pelinaranja

- Onii-chan promete que hablaras, escribirás, te conectaras en el msn, visitarás facebook de todos, nos seguirás en el twitter, subirás tus fotos en instagram- dijo Yuzu, tal vez era un poco adicta a las redes sociales, el vuelo de Ichigo fue anunciado y comenzaba con las despedidas

- Se fuerte Isshin, algún día tu polluelo tenía que volar fuera del nido- se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro conteniendo el llanto, pero no pudo y se abrazó de su hijo como si fuera una lapa

- Papá, cuídate mucho y cuida también a Karin y a Yuzu- dijo Ichigo, al escuchar que él le dijo papá, el pelinegro lloro con más ganas

- Viejo estas armando un drama, yo también quiero despedirme- le dijo Karin y de un jalón aparto a su progenitor- Cuídate, algún día iremos a visitarte, me asegurare de que solo vayamos Yuzu y yo- se despidió

- Por favor hazlo- le respondió el pelinaranja correspondiéndole el abrazo

- Onii-chan, cuídate, espero que cuando regreses no lo hagas solo- dijo Yuzu también abrazándolo

- Y yo espero que cuando regrese tu si estés sola- dijo Ichigo sacando a relucir su papel de hermano

- Kurosaki, suerte, no quiero ni un reporte tuyo sobre alguna barbaridad, espero que en tu expediente haya retrasos porque eso mancha a todo el hospital- recomendó Ishida extendiéndole una mano y después le dio un rápido abrazo

- Ni mi padre me dijo tantas cosas cuídate y por favor no sermonees tanto a Tasuki como a mi, ella si te golpeara- respondió el pelinaranja

- Ichigo, ya sabes ese tema jamás se menciona de nuevo, cuídate y espero que te vaya muy bien en la clínica, Ishida no te hará mucho caso y me regañara hasta porque respire- dijo Tatsuki

- ¿Cual tema?, mucha suerte con tu nuevo puesto, te aconsejo que solo les des quirófano a todos lo que te lo soliciten en ese momento, dáselo a las intervenciones urgentes- respondió Ichigo abrazándola

- Mucha suerte y cuídate mucho, eres un gran amigo y espero que asistas en serio a nuestra boda- dijo Rukia

- Es verdad, si no yo mismo me encajare de traerte donde quiera que estés, el padrino no no puede faltar- completo Renji

- Si ya saben, aunque en estos casos se pregunta primero si quiero ser su padrino- respondió el pelinaranja

- Sabia que no te negarias, espero que ya no sigas siendo un solterón- dijo el pelirrojo

- Muy gracioso, cuídense y también cuiden mucho al niño o niña que viene en camino, tratare de hablarles y de visitarlos- dijo finalmente Ichigo para abordar al avión que lo llevaría a su nueva vida.

* * *

Ichigo estaba ya en el avión, su asiento estaba entre un señor MUY pasado de peso que dormía y roncaba fuertemente mientras se desparramaba en todo su asiento y una ancianita que parloteaba demasiado sobre su nada corta existencia

- Y entonces a "Firulais" le dio diarrea, pero por fortuna uno de mis nietecitos estudia para veterinario así que lo llevamos a su casa pero nos dijo que…- decía la señora mientras el pelinaranja escuchaba desinteresadamente, había planeado dormir un poco para llegar con todas las ganas del mundo a su nuevo empleo pero en vista de ver a sus compañeros de viaje, tendría que luchar para dormir

- Señora, si no le importa ¿podría dejarme dormir un poco?- preguntó él tratando de sonar amable porque ya estaba harto de escucharla hablar de Firulais y sus problemas intestinales

- ¡Pero por supuesto, hijito! Es muy importante que los muchachitos de tu edad duerman apropiadamente que luego parecen mapaches, eso me recuerda que una vez a mi difunto marido lo mordió uno, ¿y sabes qué?, luego tuvimos que corretearlo por toda la casa porque llevamos a mi querido al doctor pero nos dijeron que necesitaban una muestra de la saliva del mapache para ver si no tenía rabia… ¿sabes qué síntomas tiene la rabia?, yo si porque cuando era joven…- y de nuevo la ancianita comenzó con su aburrida plática

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, soy responsable en mi trabajo, cuido a mis hermanas, medio respeto a mis padres, trato de no matar a mi jefe… quizá fue que no devolvía a tiempo los libros de la biblioteca… ¡maldito karma!- se dijo a si mismo y se resignó a tener que escuchar a la anciana durante todo el vuelo, suicidarse no era opción y no tenía la habilidad suficiente como Bullseye en la película de Daredevil para "callarla"

"_No, no saques tu instinto asesino ahora, solo es una viejita ¿qué puede pasar?_" pensó relajándose mientras trataba de asimilar la situación pero los ronquidos del otro señor hacían que sacara lo peor de si, ¡y le quedaban varias horas de vuelo más!.

* * *

Bien, si fue algo distinto que la primera edición pero espero que les haya gustado, otra vez xD

Hasta aquí los dejo, ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que puede que pronto tengan un capi nuevo de cualquiera de mis fics, me paso bastante D:!

Se me cuidan, un abrazo y sobre todo

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe n.n

_Edición: 19 de Marzo de 2014_


	3. He tomado decisiones que no

Holiwis!

Me reporto de nuevo con otro capitulo editado, me alegro que a estas alturas siga gustando :D

Pronto, muy pronto ya tendrán otro capi más, solo aguantenme tantito en lo que llegan mis vacaciones

Bleach no me pertenece, yo no andaría compartiendo enlaces de fanmades en twitter en lugar de pelear porque regrese el anime de mi obra u.u

* * *

Capitulo 3 "He tomado decisiones que no quiero que otros sepan"

- Hijito, cuídate mucho, ya no te desveles mira que un muchacho tan guapo como tú no debería tener esas ojeras, pareces mapache, comete tus vegetales agradece que tienes que comer- recomendaba la anciana que iba sentada junto a Ichigo en el avión, ya habían llegado a su destino y se estaban despidiendo, ya era de noche, alrededor de las once quince

- Gracias señora cuídese usted también- dijo el pelinaranja quien tenía ganas de salir huyendo con cada relato de la señora pero era una lástima que estuviera a más de tres mil pies de altura, en cuanto la anciana se dio la vuelta en la sala de espera el pelinaranja salió corriendo rumbo a la salida cuando se vio libre de compañía, fuera de las instalaciones del aeropuerto tomo un taxi que lo manejaba un tipo muy similar a Osama Bin Laden hasta con turbante y toda la cosa, no le dio mucha confianza pero le dijo que le cobraba barato hasta donde lo llevaría y al pelinaranja no le quedó otra opción porque Ishida no se vio generoso con los viáticos así es que tendría que economizar mucho hasta que le dieran su primer sueldo

- Señor ya llegamos a la calles que me pidiós- dijo el sujeto con un muy marcado acento arabe y estirando su mano

- Si gracias... dijo que me cobraba barato- le recordó Ichigo buscando en su cartera

- Cierto, lo olvidabas, serán cuarentas dólares- dijo el conductor

- ¡Cuarenta!- exclamo el pelinaranja- Esta bien aquí tiene- dijo dándole dos billetes de a 20 de mala gana, el taxista arranco e Ichigo se dio cuenta que lo dejaron en una calle que no era la que indicaba la dirección que le apunto su jefe en una hoja, decidió caminar unas calles a ver si encontraba la dirección pero por más que caminaba no veía una calle que se llamara igual a la que le habían anotado, decidió dejar de lado su orgullo e iba a preguntar la dirección a alguien, primero vio a una anciana pero se retractó por que no fuera a salirle igual de habladora como la del avión, vio a un chico pero no le inspiro confianza y podría acabar sin cartera y sin mochila además no quería golpearlo, camino un poco más y vio a una chica de cabello castaño , con ojos cafés que estaba siendo molestada por un hombre

- Lindura, ven y divirtámonos un rato- decía el hombre

- Señor deje de molestar o llamo a un policía- decía la pelicafé

- Si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas- dijo el tipo tomándola bruscamente de un brazo, ella solamente cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor pero escucho otra voz

- Hay tipos que no aceptan un no por respuesta- dijo Ichigo y enseguida dejo noqueado al tipo sorprendiendo mucho a la otra presente- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto

- Si... muchas gracias, de verdad me acabas de salvar de algo muy desagradable, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo la pelicafé sonriendo radiantemente y no precisamente de felicidad si no por que Ichigo estaba de buen ver

- Ahora que lo dices si hay algo... ¿sabes más o menos donde queda esta dirección?- pregunto el pelinaranja enseñándole la hoja

- ¿Eres doctor?- pregunto ella al leer la hoja

- Mmm si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el algo dudoso de responderle

- Es que en ese edificio viven doctores, enfermeras y personal de la clínica, es más yo vivo ahí- respondió- Por cierto me llamo Allison James- dijo sonriendo

- Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo el alegrándose de que sabía la dirección

- ¿Eres japonés?- pregunto ella

- Si- respondió el pelinaranja

- Vaya...-"igual que la doctora Inoue" pensó ella- el edificio no está muy lejos de aquí- dijo y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el edifico que por cierto estaba doblando la esquina de donde el tipo quería atacar a Allison, era un edificio que se veía algo lujoso tanto como un hotel incluso había un botones para recibir a los visitantes en la puerta, ambos ingresaron por la puerta de entrada y el administrador los recibió muy emocionado, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y una camisa azul eléctrico que estaba anudada de la orilla de manera que quedara remangada encima del abdomen que se veía ejercitado, cabello negro con unos mechones rubios, ojos azules, era apuesto pero esa mirada pizpireta como que hacía a cualquier mujer abortar la idea de querer algo con el

- Hay linda, que bueno verte... oh por diosssss, aquí viene lo bueno, joven- dijo aquel hombre muy feliz y de una manera MUY amanerada, eso no le dio mucha confianza a Ichigo

- Hola John, también me da gusto verte- saludo Allison igual de efusiva

- ¿Quién es este... ash! Linda vas a hacer que me ponga celoso... no te creas ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el tal Jhon pestañeandole al pelinaranja

- Este me llamo Ichigo Ku..- iba a decir el pero el otro lo interrumpió

- No hace falta el apellido galán, siéntete en confianza muñeco, yo me llamo John Jilton soy dueño del edificio y papi me deja administrarlo. ¿No es cool?- pregunto el amanerado

- S-si, lo es- dijo Ichigo mirando a Allison quien solo sonrió amablemente como diciendo "síguele la corriente"

- ¡Hay siii!, ¿que eres medico? ¿Enfermero?, ¿de intendencia?- pregunto John caminando hacia un mostrador donde estaba una computadora que empezó a teclear, Allison e Ichigo lo siguieron

- Soy médico- respondió el pelinaranja temiendo que si intercambiaba más palabras con él se le pegaría como lapa

- ¡Ash! Que callado me saliste Ichi, bueno no importa te lo paso si sonríes- dijo guiñándole un ojo

- John no creo que después de un viaje tan largo le den ganas de sonreír- dijo Allison salvando al otro presente quien en ese momento consideraba la opción de ponerle un altar a la pelicafe

- Oki doki... a versh según el acuerdo que tengo con el hospital me dice que tengas un depa en el primer piso por aquello de las emergencias pero lástima ya no había ninguno disponible por que llegaron tus cosas, pero te di uno en el segundo ahí no creo que tengas problemas si te llaman temprano- dijo John levantando la mirada y sonriendo- ¡Hola chica!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y agitando una mano escandalosamente, Ichigo volteó instintivamente pero ya no alcanzo a ver a la aludida, solo vio que en la puerta del elevador desaparecía una larga cabellera naranja- Ay, pobrecita debe de venir muershta si casi nunca toma el elevador pero ya me la agarrare sola y no se la va a acabar por no saludarme- suspiro y siguió llenando los formularios

- Ya sabes cómo es la rutina John- dijo Allison para tranquilizarlo, "ya me estoy imaginando cosas" pensó Ichigo al parecerse ver a alguien de la que hace algunas horas se había acordado

- ¡Listo Baby!, tu depa será el 204 aquí tienes tu llave y si tienes frio me pides la mía- dijo extendiéndole la pieza de metal

- Gracias- dijo el pelinaranja tomando la llave y se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir- Hasta luego- dijo por no se descortés

- Adiosito, Alli linda, si ves a tu doc le dices que es malita por no saludarme- dijo despidiéndolos agitando un pañuelo

- Claro- dijo ella caminando hacia el elevador ya que ella vivía en el sexto piso por ser enfermera, Ichigo también lo tomo por que el cansancio ya no lo dejaría subir un peldaño de las escaleras, primer piso, segundo piso y el elevador se detuvo

- Gracias, te lo debo- dijo el pelinaranja antes de salir

- No es nada, John es muy alegre, te acostumbraras- dijo Allison un poco nerviosa

- Eso espero, dices que trabajas en la clínica así es que supongo que te veré el lunes- dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda para que las puertas se cerraran "John, diría Jane" pensó

- Claro- dijo ella desconcertada por cómo interpretar la frase

Al ingresar a su nuevo apartamento a Ichigo no le importaron la decoración ni que los muebles fueran muy caros lo único que buscaba era una cama que para su fortuna era una queen size con almohadones de plumas, ni se molesto en cambiarse y se dejo caer sobre ella durmiendo profundamente

* * *

*Inserte intro de "My fist, your mouth, her scars"*

Fue el sonido que despertó al pelinaranja de su sueño y muy a su pesar se levantó, camino a donde había dejado tirada su mochila, busco entre sus cosas y ahí estaba su celular, ¿por qué si era nuevo tenía ese tono?, seguro Ishida le había puesto esa canción para que escuchara cuando sonara; contesto con desgane y al otro lado de la línea le gritaron en el oído

- ¡POR EL ESTETOSCOPIO DEL DOCTOR HIBBERT ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO TODAS ESTAS HORAS HIJO MIO?- grito Isshin al otro lado de la línea y del charco

- Viejo, dramatizas apenas son las...¿TRES DE LA TARDE?- dijo Ichigo consultando el reloj que estaba en la pared

- Bueno aquí ya son las siete de la mañana y es lunes, pero en fin, ¿ya conociste a Gregory y a Meredith?-pregunto el pelinegro muy animado

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no veas tanta televisión además no estoy en Seattle o en New Jersey, y si me encuentro bien y el viaje fue sin contratiempos gracias por preguntar- dijo el pelinaranja con sarcasmo

- Si me estás hablando quiere decir que no estás muerto, además eres sangre de mi sangre, sabría al momento si te paso algo- dijo Isshin en tono dramático- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que llegaste?- pregunto

- Aquí es domingo y creo que solo me dedicare a descansar, mañana me tengo que presentar en la clínica temprano- dijo Ichigo pasando una mano por su cabello

-Procura no llegar tarde, por lo que he visto en los documentales los Yankees son muy obsesivos con el tiempo- dijo Isshin

- Viejo, Jack Bauer es ficticio y 24 no es un documental, pero con este horario me será difícil, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?- pregunto el pelinaranja

- Pues todo bien, tus hermanas ya se fueron a la universidad y apenas me acabo de levantar, con Ishida-san la verdad no sé pero por como es Tatsuki-chan seguramente no está de humor para que te reportes con él- dijo el pelinegro

- Tienes razón, viejo tengo que colgar muero de hambre, te hablare en un rato- dijo Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre el estomago

- Esta bien hijo, pero no se te olvide hacerlo, cuídate mucho- recomendó Isshin comprendiendo la situación

- Igual, salúdame a mis hermanas y al que te pregunte por mí- dijo el pelinaranja colgando, guardo su teléfono en la mochila de nuevo y volteo a examinar el lugar cosa que no había hecho el día anterior, noto que era pequeño pero acogedor y lujoso- Vaya, esto si es genial- dijo dando una vuelta por el apartamento, la recamara se veía muy bien ya que en ella estaba la enorme cama, un closet, dos buroes con sus respectivas lámparas y una pantalla de plasma y tenía su propio baño, en la sala solo había un sofá enorme como para tres personas y otra pantalla de plasma, la cocina era algo pequeña la cual solo tenía una estufa pequeña, la tarja para lavar los trastes, una alacena y el refrigerador que también era algo grande, un comedor de cuatro sillas y una vitrina, tomo una ducha rápida en el segundo baño y se cambió la ropa por una un poco más delgada ya que ahí era pleno verano, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga color azul rey, salió de su apartamento, bajo por las escaleras y ahí estaba el alegre administrador que también trabajaba como recepcionista

- Ichi, ¿a dónde tan guapo?- pregunto John mientras se ponía brillo transparente en las uñas

- A comer... a propósito, ¿sabes dónde hay un restaurante por aquí o algo así?- pregunto el pelinaranja cuidando el no ser tan amistoso, sospechaba que si se pasaba de amable, se llevaría una idea equivocada

- A versh... en la esquina hay una cafetería, a dos cuadras a la izquierda hay un restaurante de comida Thai junto a ese hay un puesto de hamburguesas pero solo en la cafetería podrías conseguir comida semi casera, ah y al otro lado de esta cuadra hay un supermercado- dijo John soplándose las uñas

- Gracias- dijo Ichigo saliendo, decidió ir al supermercado a comprar sopa instantánea ya que no tenía mucho efectivo disponible, entro y compro las sopas de todos los colores y sabores disponibles, unos refrescos en lata, un six pack de cervezas, no hacía falta comprar enceres personales como jabón y cepillo dental ya que en su apartamento se encontraba lo necesario para la higiene personal, compro también un poco de fruta fresca, un litro de leche y una caja de chocolates, salió de la tienda con una bola de bolsas y chocó con alguien- Disculpe- dijo distraído y sin verle bien la cara a la otra persona

- No se preocupe- dijo una mujer que apenas iba entrando quien tampoco se fijo mucho en el

El pelinaranja llego al edificio donde ahora residía y lo recibió un muy alegre John alabando su masculinidad, subió las escaleras, entro a su apartamento, dejo sus bolsas sobre la mesa para ponerse más cómodo, fue a su habitación y al quitarse la camisa noto que en ella estaba un cabello largo y anaranjado

- ¿Inoue?- dijo en voz alta al ver el color de ese cabello pero se sorprendió mucho más al darse cuenta de que pensó automáticamente en ella- Creo que el cambio de horario me va a afectar a largo plazo- se dijo a sí mismo, hirvió un poco de agua, comió una sopa sabor a res y bebió un refresco de naranja, paso el resto de la tarde viendo si le entendía perfectamente a las películas y series que se podían disfrutar en ese país, se fue a dormir más o menos a las 10:30 no sin antes programar la alarma para que lo despertara a las 6:00 y hablar con su padre.

* * *

Se despertó a la hora que se encendió el despertador, se levantó de la cama se ducho, se puso unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa azul claro junto con la bata blanca, desayunó una sopa instantánea y salió hacia la clínica que no estaba muy lejos del edificio, ya cuando llego frente a la puerta de ingreso a la clínica dio un suspiro muy profundo y se quedó pensando un poco antes de abrir pero escucho una voz que lo distrajo

- ¿Vas a abrir o te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el santo día?- le dijo una mujer que se escuchaba un poco contrariada

- Lo siento, es que es mi primer día- dijo Ichigo sintiéndose ridículo por citar a Homero Simpson, se fijó en su cabellera roja y sus ojos verdes que destellaban alegría e iba vestida con una falda verde seco y una blusa color menta y la bata blanca abierta, muy agradable a la vista pero su forma de hablar era algo grosera y tenía un muy marcado acento ingles

- También es mi primer día y no estoy pensándola para entrar- le dijo ella mirándolo despectivamente

- Pues ya está, si quieres entramos los dos juntos y así no nos peleamos- dijo Ichigo algo irritado por la forma de hablar de ella que de una manera muy extraña le recordó a Tatsuki

- Es más normal que me inviten a salir que a entrar- dijo ella riendo- Me llamo Teresa Burns, oncóloga- se presentó y extendió una mano

- Ichigo Kurosaki, neurólogo- dijo el sonriendo y estrechando la mano de ella

- Pues entonces entremos- pidió ella y el cómo todo un caballero la dejo pasar primero aunque él no pensaba hacerlo pero ella se adelantó, caminaron hacia la recepción y preguntaron por la oficina del médico en jefe

- Caminen por el pasillo tres, den vuelta en la tercera esquina luego se siguen derecho y sigan caminando hasta pasar por tres pasillos, den vuelta a la izquierda, cuenten siete puertas y ahí está la oficina de Dr. Taylor- indico la enfermera que estaba haciéndola de recepcionista, esa explicación los dejo perplejos y decidieron preguntar a otra persona la cual les dijo que vieran el croquis de la clínica y con ese si llegaron a la oficina del jefe quien los hizo pasar y tomar asiento

- Me da mucho gusto conocerlos, como lo indica el letrero de la puerta de llamo Mac Taylor, soy el encargado y coordinador de esta clínica, supongo que saben que están aquí porque son los mejores en su especialidad de sus respectivos hospitales o clínicas, ¿cierto?- pregunto y los otros dos asintieron- De acuerdo, me alegra que se sientan lo que son, el Doctor Ishida y el Doctor Bunk me hablaron maravillas de ustedes y espero que no me hayan mentido- dijo el doctor, Ichigo tenía unas ganas muy grandes de reír ya que no se imaginaba al peliazul hablando bien de el- Por ahora les doy estos pases para que puedan ver cómo andan las cosas por aquí, los espero en la sala de juntas a las doce para presentarlos oficialmente con los demás doctores... pero pensándolo mejor los espero aquí quince minutos antes de las doce para informarlos un poco sobre la junta- dijo extendiéndoles dos gafetes, ambos asintieron y salieron a ver sus respectivas áreas para juzgar con sus propios ojos sí podrían seguir el ritmo de una clínica tan grande como aquella

- ¿Crees poder andar por ahí tu solo?- pregunto Teresa ya fuera de la oficina

- ¿Me estas proponiendo algo?- dijo Ichigo arqueando una ceja

- Como prefieras, si te pierdes no es mi problema- dijo ella comenzando a caminar por el pasillo para encontrar el croquis de la clínica, a él no le quedó otra opción más que seguirla ya que a decir verdad no quería andar por ahí solo y si se perdía le resultaba fastidioso preguntar- ¿Siempre eres así de callado y enfadoso?- pregunto

- Apenas llevas como veinte minutos de conocerme de los cuales solo hemos hablado como dos... ¿tan rápido ya sabes cómo soy?- pregunto el pelinaranja de vuelta

- No, pero se te nota a leguas que eres así- dijo la pelirroja sin verlo

- Vaya, ya me saliste psicoanalista...- dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos

- Ojala lo fuera, ¿De dónde eres?- dijo Teresa disminuyendo la velocidad para ponerse a la par con el

- Japón, a lado de Tokio en un poblado llamado Karakura, ¿tu?- pregunto de vuelta para no ser descortés

- Reino Unido, bueno Escocia precisamente de Port Logan ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la pelirroja

- 28 casi 29, ¿tu cuantos- cuestiono el de vuelta

- 27, ¿te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?- dijo ella

- No, ¿tú te molestas?- dijo el pelinaranja ya que no le gustaba mucho que digamos llamar por su apellido a la gente

- Para nada...- contesto ella y ambos dieron un recorrido muy amplio por todas las áreas y de vez en cuando preguntando para informarse, viendo el equipo que tenían y sobre todo notando que se llevaban bastante bien y hasta podría decir que posiblemente ya era una amiga

* * *

Once cuarenta y cinco e Ichigo y Teresa ya estaban en la oficina del jefe quien les daba indicaciones de lo que se hablaría en la junta y cuando empezarían a trabajar formalmente, llenaron algunos formularios y firmaron su contrato que los hacia oficialmente doctores de la clínica Mayo, fueron a la sala de juntas donde los demás médicos ya estaban dentro, el doctor Taylor ingresó a aquella sala, transcurrieron unos minutos fuera donde ambos estaban sentados en una banca

- Qué nervios- dijo la pelirroja suspirando

- No es la gran cosa- dijo el muy despreocupado

- Claro que sí, es casi un nuevo inicio además no sabes cómo o quiénes son los otros doctores- respondió Teresa

- Puede que tengas razón pero no es como si me encontrara a alguien que es una monstruosidad... amm ¿qué harías si te encuentras a alguien que conoces?- preguntó el pelinaranja para tranquilizarla un poco

- Ahora que lo mencionas tengo un primo que al igual que yo estudió medicina y la última vez que hablamos me dijo que le habían dado un trabajo aquí en Estados Unidos, me parecería demasiada coincidencia si me lo encuentro ahí adentro- dijo ella

- Eso es tan probable como que yo me encuentre a uno de mis amigos sentado con una bata blanca en esa sala- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos

- Tienes razón pero Ichigo, las coincidencias existen y el destino juega de una manera muy rara- dijo la pelirroja de nuevo suspirando

- No me asustes- dijo el estirándose, en eso salió el doctor Taylor llamando a Teresa quien abrió los ojos impresionada y se levantó hecha un manojo de nervios- Las damas primero- exclamo el con una sonrisa medio torcida, escuchó cuando ella se presentó y se levantó y se puso en el umbral de la puerta- Buenas tardes me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, soy neurólogo y tanatólogo, vengo de Japón, mucho gusto- dijo lo más serio que pudo para imponer su apariencia de serio pero casi le dio un infarto al ver a Orihime ahí sentada y hasta podría jurar que tenía la misma expresión en la cara que era de impresión, nervios con una extraña combinación de "WTF!"

- Por favor siéntense- pidió el doctor Taylor e Ichigo y Teresa le obedecieron tomando asiento en dos sillas que estaban en una esquina ya que no había lugar en la mesa

- Parece que viste un fantasma- susurró la pelirroja al ver el estado del que estaba sentado junto a ella

- ¿Ves a la doctora de cabello anaranjado?- dijo Ichigo con disimulo, ella asintió- Pues bueno, ella es una amiga que no había visto en más o menos doce años y este es el lugar en el que menos hubiera pensado- le susurró el volteando a ver a Teresa

- Ahhhh, ya veo...- dijo ella- O sea que el serio de Ichigo dejó un corazón roto, ¿qué le hiciste?, ¿le fuiste infiel?, ¿la abandonaste?, ¿ya no la querías?- pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad

- ¡No!- dijo el pelinaranja elevando un poco la voz pero los otros no lo escucharon- La verdad no se ni por qué te digo esto si te conocí hace cuatro horas- se lamentó

- ¿Entonces qué paso?- volvió a preguntar ella con algo de interés

- Ella solo fue mi amiga pero después de la preparatoria se desapareció y no supe nada mas de ella hasta hoy- dijo el

- Entiendo... entonces creo que tendrás mucho que hablar con ella, ¿no?- le preguntó Teresa dándole un codazo y moviendo las cejas

- No lo sé...- respondió Ichigo dudoso

Mientras tanto Orihime trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, más bien a QUIEN acababa de ver, aquel chico de cabellera anaranjada que le había robado el corazón en su adolescencia pero ahora ambos eran adultos y se preguntaba... ¿se sentía igual? O el amor que sentía por él ya se había marchitado, tendría que comprobarlo al hablar con él, aunque ¿qué le diría?: "Me fui por que no soportaría ver tu partida" aunque pensándolo mejor esa era la cruda realidad, en ese momento fue una cobarde pero lo quería tanto, le gustaba tanto que sería muy doloroso el quizás no verlo de nuevo en su vida, pero ahora ¿cómo le explicaría sus motivos y por qué se fue?, tenía derecho a saber ya que antes de ser otra cosa era su amigo aunque no lo pareciera y volteo a verlo evitando sonrojarse ya que los años no pasaban en balde y a Ichigo le habían sentado muy bien, ese ceño seguía igual de fruncido de cómo lo recordaba, sus ojos color chocolate seguían tan pacíficos, el cabello anaranjado y alborotado que le daba un aire de rebelde, su boca seguía sin curvarse y se encontraba secreteándose con la doctora nueva... eso no le gustó ni tantito y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el amor que ella creía muerto seguía ahí solo que un poco débil pero al acercarse al pelinaranja seguramente recobraría la fuerza que tenía pero... ¿Ichigo le correspondería esta vez? O ¿Ya tenía sus ojos puestos en otra persona?

Transcurrió al menos media hora para que la junta terminara y dos pelinaranjas se encontraban sumamente nerviosos ya que no sabían cómo enfrentarse después de tantos años y llegó una frase que fue mortal

- Y eso sería todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- dijo el doctor Taylor y los demás galenos comenzaron a salir- Kurosaki, Burns por favor espérenme afuera- pidió saliendo rápidamente hacia su oficina, los mencionados salieron y esperaron en la banca de antes pero Ichigo vio salir a Orihime "Al menos salúdala" pensó el

- Inoue- la llamó al verla frente a ellos y se puso de pie, a la pelinaranja se le aceleró el pulso

- Kurosaki-k... digo Doctor Kurosaki, me da mucho gusto verlo después de tantos años- dijo ella sonriendo, a él le dolió en el fondo que pusiera tan rápido la barrera de "usted"

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Ichigo abrazándola por los hombros con mucho cariño pero antes de que ella le correspondiera una voz los interrumpió

- Doctora la necesitan en consulta- le avisó una enfermera

- Esta bien, ahora voy, me dio mucho gusto verte Kurosaki, ojala nos veamos por aquí para conversar- dijo Orihime separándose muy a su pesar de él, ese contacto le dio más confianza y decidió ser un poco más familiar

- ¿Puedes después de que acabe tu turno?- preguntó el pelinaranja un poco más relajado porque le hablo de "tu"

- N-no, lo s-siento mucho, saldré con el Doctor... Caine, pero tendremos otro d-día, hasta luego- se despidió ella hecha un manojo de nervios y se dio la vuelta, Ichigo simplemente no supo que contestar ya que cría que sus oídos le habían fallado por lo que dijo ella, "Vaya, creí que podríamos hablar, después de tantos años... me alegra tanto verla... ¿Quién será el idiota del Doctor Caine?" pensó

- ¿O es mi imaginación o te mandaron a volar?- preguntó Teresa con una mano en la barbilla, ella solo permaneció en silencio observando la escena de ambos pelinaranjas

- ¿A qué te refieres con mandarme a volar?- preguntó el desconcertado

- Nada, lo veras después... No tuviste ni la amabilidad de presentarnos- le dijo la pelirroja en tono de reclamo

- No tengo por qué hacerlo- dijo Ichigo sin ponerle mucha atención

- Te hubiera convenido mucho pero ya que... Caine... me suena ese apellido- dijo ella levantándose

- ¿No me digas que es el primo del que me hablas?- dijo el comenzando a caminar

- Creo que es por CSI, pero en fin, Oncología está cerca de Neurología así es que me vas a tener que soportar- dijo Teresa siguiéndolo

- Ya que... ¿sabes cómo llegar?- preguntó el pelinaranja ahora poniéndose detrás de la pelirroja para seguirla, ella solo asintió y caminó de nuevo

* * *

Al terminar la jornada laboral...

- ¿Esta lista Doctora?- pregunto Erick quien ya no traía su bata puesta, ahora solo vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata igualmente negra, esas ropas le daban aspecto de guarda espaldas o de agente MIB, solo le faltaban los lentes obscuros, sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelinaranja a la cual esperaba en la recepción

- Si, entonces vamos- dijo Orihime, él le extendió su brazo y ella estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando alguien llego a interrumpirlos

- Dr Caine que bueno que lo alcancé, lo necesitamos rápidamente en urgencias ya que hubo un accidente en una construcción y un obrero cayo de un segundo piso perforándose un riñón con unas varillas que estaban incrustadas en el suelo para levantar una barda, solo usted puede operar- avisó un enfermero que venía agitado

- Voy para allá- le dijo el pelinegro- Lo lamento mucho Doctora pero tengo que irme- dijo y volteó a verla

- No se preocupe, yo lo comprendo- dijo Orihime asintiendo, él se fue de ahí enseguida, ella fue por un café a una máquina expendedora de café alegrándose un poco por no salir con el doctor, no era que él no le agradara solo que no se sentía muy cómoda con ello, salió a la calle para caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía y escucho dos voces que discutían

- Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que un meningioma casi siempre se encuentran por accidente en las autopsias?- pregunto Ichigo desconcertado

- Bueno por lo general si, aunque hay algunos síntomas que los pueden dar a denotar pero se confunden con signos de la vejez como incontinencia o debilidad en las piernas pero eso ya es porque el tumor es de tamaño considerable- explicó Teresa

- Pero he escuchado que hay tumores que llegan a medir dos centímetros, imposible no ver eso en una tomografía e ignorando el hecho que hayan o no síntomas- dijo el tratando de comprender

- Pero esos son solo casos excepcionales y repito cuando el tumor es grande- dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Que no tiene que ver la presión intracraneal aunque sea uno pequeño?- preguntó de nuevo el pelinaranja y ella siguió explicando lo que sus conocimientos le permitían, caminaban en la misma dirección que iba Orihime quien solo los escuchaba desde donde iba "Él se ha vuelto un gran doctor, me alegra tanto que no se fuera" pensó ella

- ¿Eres tu Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo reconociéndola

- Ah, Kurosaki, no te había visto- respondió ella esperándolos

- Creí que ibas a salir...- dijo el cómo quien no quiere la cosa

- Si, lo que pasa es que el doctor tuvo una emergencia- explicó la pelinaranja

- Ya veo... ella es...- dijo Ichigo señalando a la pelirroja que no lo dejo terminar

- Burns Teresa- dijo ella extendiendo una mano

- Inoue Orihime- se presentó estrechándola- ¿Para dónde van?- pregunto mirándolos

- A mi apartamento- contestaron ellos al mismo tiempo, y obviamente la pelinaranja malinterpreto la frase aunque ellos se referían cada uno a su vivienda

- Pero pensándolo mejor, voy a comer por ahí, ¿no gustan?- pregunto Teresa

- No gracias- dijeron ambos pelinaranjas

- Te veo mañana Ichigo, un gusto conocerla Doctora Inoue- dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para irse dejándolos totalmente solos

- Así que...- dijo Orihime algo nerviosa

- Caminemos- dijo el poniéndose en marcha- ¿Vives en aquel edificio?- dijo señalando la construcción que no quedaba muy lejos

- Si, supongo que tú también- dijo ella y el asintió, caminaron en completo silencio hasta entrar en el edificio, John no se encontraba en la recepción así es que subieron las escaleras tranquilamente- ¿En qué piso vives?- preguntó

- En el segundo- contestó el que iba unos peldaños delante- ¿Tu?- preguntó de vuelta

- Igual- dijo Orihime sin saber que más agregar, caminaron por el pasillo del segundo piso con un aire de incomodidad ya que ambos querían hablar pero no sabían cómo comenzar, tal vez al día siguiente tendrían ánimos de hacerlo, sin darse cuenta llegaron a sus respectivas puertas, introdujeron la llave y abrieron

- Que descan...- dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose uno al otro y notando que las puertas de sus apartamentos estaban continuos...

* * *

De nuevo cambié unas cosillas, fue para una mejor lectura.

Sin más que decir, ¡los leo a la próxima!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe, Metal lalalalala, "Yo soy fuego, yo soy muerte }:D"- Yo tratando de justificar el por qué quemé las palomitas.

_Edición: 25 de Marzo de 2014_


End file.
